NintendoCapriSun
"In the BATHROOM!!!" -NintendoCapriSun Timothy Lloyd "Tim" Bishop (b. April 5, 1976), better known as NintendoCapriSun or NCS, is an American Let's Player and a founding member of TheRunawayGuys. The Runaway Guys Tim is a founding member of TheRunawayGuys, first appearing in Mario Party. Although he was originally not going to be a part of the group. Mario Party Series Tim plays as Yoshi in the Mario Party games. So far, he is the least successful of TheRunawayGuys, having won only 8 boards and 1 game (Mario Party 3). Interestingly Tim won both star stealing boards (Snowflake Lake & Pyramid Park). Mario Party Stats * Mario Party: 1 win (Wario's Battle Canyon) * Mario Party 2: 0 wins * Mario Party 3: 3 wins (Deep Blooper Sea, Spiny Desert, Woody Woods) * Mario Party 4: 0 wins * Mario Party 5: 1 win '(''Rainbow Dream) * Mario Party 6: '2 wins '(Snowflake Lake, Castaway Bay) * Mario Party 7: '''2 wins (Pyramid Park, Bowser's Enchanted Inferno!) Total: 9 wins Trivia *Tim appeared as one of the players in season two of PeanutButterGamer's Minecraft Hardcore series. *One of Tim's more popular Let's Plays is his blind run of Conker's Bad Fur Day for the Nintendo 64. *Like Emile, Tim has appeared on Stephen Georg's vlog channel, StephenVlog. Interestingly, they have never been seen simultaneously outside of the RunawayGuys meetups. This is likely because Stephen travels much more than them. *Time is a big fan of the TV show Lost. *Interestingly, Chugaaconroy was inspired by ProtonJonSA to begin let's playing, and eventually inspired NintendoCapriSun to do it also. *Tim watches AMC's The Walking Dead. *Tim was at one point not going to be a main Runaway Guy. However, Jon and Chugga decided to continue with him as a main member. *Tim plays as Yoshi in the Mario Party games. He has played as the same character the longest out of all the main TRG members, from the first game to the present (Jon switched from Mario to Waluigi in Mario Party 3, and Emile switched from Donkey Kong to Daisy in Mario Party 5, ''and again to Toad in ''Mario Party 7; Emile would've switched directly to Toad for 5 had Chugga's Lost Innocence not happened'').'' *Tim has the only Fortune Street victory to result from a player going bankrupt. Funnily enough, it was guest Tom Fawkes landing on an already-well-ahead Tim's big-money space that caused it. *Tim has previously lived in Wisconsin, Virginia, Georgia, and Florida. *Tim used to go to the gym nearly every day for a few years and lost over 100 pounds. When asked by Emile on why he doesn't do it anymore he said "I made the mistake of losing it too fast". *Tim has false teeth, as mentioned in the first video of his Final Fantasy X Let's Play. He bought a PS2 and Final Fantasy X to play while recovering from him getting all of his teeth pulled. *Tim's favorite video game of all time is Secret of Mana. *Tim is the shortest of TheRunawayGuys, standing at 5'9'' (1.75m). *Tim has stated during his Final Fantasy IV Let's Play that he never wants to have sex, saying he thinks he wouldn't be any good at it. *Tim has never played a Pokémon game until 2013 when he did a blind Let's Play of Pokemon Sapphire. He has regularly been playing the new Pokemon games when they come out. *Prior to starting Let's Plays, he had a Vlog channel called JealousGuy. He has not uploaded a video on that channel since June 24, 2010, shortly before starting his current Vlog channel BreakingNCS. *Tim used to be a heavy cigarette smoker, but has been smoke free since April 7, 2009. **This might be related to his false teeth. *Tim's father passed away on September 5, 2016 of colon cancer at the age of 65. He uploaded a video on his channel titled "So Long NintendoCapriDad". *Tim used to regularly record himself on cassette tapes in the 90's. He has been trying to get them digitally formatted to share with his fans. *Tim's favorite Zelda Dungeon is the Forest Temple from Ocarina of Time. *One of Tim's most famous catchphrases, "In the bathroom!" came from the song "A Complicated Song" by Weird Al Yankovic. **In fact, perhaps Tim's most famous trait is his Toilet Humor, as "In the bathroom!" (sometimes preceded by "Y'know," also spawned "Get some more toilet paper." ***Tim actually used both of his primary phrases during his attempt at Jon's strategy for Fruit Talktail in Mario Party 6. **Tim once dropped a pun in this subject; Jon and Emile (the latter known to drop puns) both enjoyed it, saying it was good. *Tim has stated on one of Jon's streams that he used to speed run Donkey Kong Country. *According to his Twilight Princess LP, Tim considers himself somewhat liberal. *Tim is agnostic and has stated mutiple times that he never wants to be an atheist. *Tim is the eldest of TheRunawayGuys.